Finally I'm here
by Sinata87
Summary: After 8x14. What could have happened if Shonda wasn't a mean person and give us what we want. Fluffy and not so much smut, because I'm not good at writing it, I guess. So T rated. One Shot


_Summary: __After 8x14. What could have happened if Shonda wasn't a mean person and gives us what we want. Fluffy and not __so much s__mut, because I'm not good at writing it, I guess.__ So T rated. One Shot_

_Author's Note:__ My mother tongue isn't English, so I hope it isn't too bad. I'm good at reading and understanding English, but not so much at talking and writing it, I realized ;)  
>But I gave my best and I really wanted to write this, because I loved the episode and I was so happy that my little bb girl Lexie decided to talk to Mark :)<em>

_And I owe nothing...at least none of the characters and blah, yawn_

– – – – – – – – –

Lexie walked over to the playpen, Sofia was sitting in. She could feel the eyes of Mark and Jackson on her back, but she tried to ignore it.

She had no idea what to do, trapped in a room with her two exes, so she decided to devote her attention to the kids.

"Hey Sofia", she said friendly, "Look who i brought with me"

Sofia looked at her gurgling and Zola squeaked happily. Lexie put Zola down next to Sofia.

"Dai da", Zola babbled pointing at the blue stuff thing in Sofia's hands and Sofia gave it to her without hesitation. Zola formed her lips into a kiss and made a smacking sound. Sofia smiled and started to play with one of Zola's socks.

For a moment Lexie forgot about the strange situation she was in, completely trapped by the cuteness of the two girls, but the hem of Jackson took her back to reality.

"Well, I'll take care of the steaks", he stated and left the room.

Lexie turned around and suddenly Mark was much closer to her than he was a few seconds ago.

He was looking at her with questioning eyes and a shiver ran down her spine.

"So you're buddies now?", she asked, her voice sounded a little bit too jaunty and she giggled awkwardly.

„Na, he's just my toy boy, you know, since Julia has stood me up..", he smirked.

„Eww", she made a face and started to laugh.

He smiled, covered the last few yards between them and stood next to her.

She turned her head and looked directly into his blue eyes. A warm feeling spread through her and she sighed. He always managed to make her feel better, only with a stupid comment.

"He suddenly stood at my door", he explained, letting it sound almost like an excuse, "He asked me if i could help him study for his boards"

Lexie smiled slightly. "I didn't know you were so generous"

"Well", he smirked, "He had food and a 50 bucks bottle of wine, so he got me. Oh, by the way, do you want something to drink?"

She nodded thankfully. She had the feeling that she could need some alcohol to survive this evening.

"Oh stay", she said quickly, as Mark was about to go to the kitchen, "I can get it by myself"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

As Lexie entered the kitchen, Jackson looked at her with innocent eyes.

"So, do you enjoying yourself?", he asked, giving his voice a sweet sound.

Lexie smiled at him sarcastically without saying anything and then headed to the cupboard to get herself a wine glass.

"Well, there is nothing between you and Mark, huh?", he continued to ask, referring to her words she had told him, when he was about to break up with her, "If i was nice, i would just go and leave you two alone", he then said with a big grin, "But that's far too much fun"

"What do you want, Jackson?", she started to get annoyed.

"Why so huffy?", he handed her the bottle of wine with an overly nice smile, "I want to have a nice time with you two, that's all", his eyes widened with excitement, "We could totally talk about the funny triangle thing between us. And the fact that you told me so often that you have no feelings for him anymore, while you've been longing for him secretly and attacking his girlfriend with baseballs. Oh and we can finally determine the question who is better in bed"

Lexie grabbed the bottle, filled her glass and took a big gulp. And a second one.

Jackson laughed. "Oh c'mon Lexie", he smiled, honestly this time and put his hand on her shoulder, „I'm only teasing you a little bit. I would really love to eat this", he nodded over to the pan, „because I'm starving and then I'll be gone, okay? I have no interest in interfering...whatever this is"

Mark came into the kitchen and frowned.

"Everything okay?", he asked, looking slightly displeased at Jackson's hand on Lexie's shoulder.

"Sure", they managed to say nearly at the same time and Jackson took his hand back to himself.

Mark looked back and forth between the two, and then raised his empty glass into the air.

"Just want a refill", he pointed to the bottle in Lexie's hand. She reached out for his glass and filled it up again.

"Thanks", he smiled at her, "I'm going back to the girls"

"I'll come with you", Lexie said quickly.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"Maybe I should go", Lexie said after she had sat in silence on the sofa for several minutes, clutching her glass of wine, as it was a life preserver.

Mark turned away from the playpen and looked at her uncertainly. "Why?"

"I really don't want to disturb!", she stated, not completely true.

"You don't", he answered back. He didn't want her to go. He had no idea why she was here, but it had to be big. They haven't spoke much the last few month and if, it was about work. As far as he could remember the conversation they had today while eating chocolate was the first non-work conversation they had since forever. So Lexie wouldn't just came here to have a little chit-chat.

"It's just..um.. i am not feeling very comfortable with..um..both of you", she said honestly, "It's kinda weird"

"I'll kick him out", he offered again.

"No", Lexie shook her head, "He was here first and he is cooking for you"

"He came without invitation", he returned.

"So did I", she reminded him with a little smile.

"Yea but..", he paused, looking at her with intense eyes, "Just stay", he simply said, "Please", he added so quietly, that Lexie wasn't sure whether he actually had said it or she just had imagined it.

Before Lexie could say anything they heard Avery's voice. "Dinner's ready!"

Mark grapped Lexie's arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

When they entered the kitchen, the table was set, but only for two people.

"Avery? We are three persons", Mark complained.

"I have my food here", he raised a plastic box in the air, "And I will eat this at home"

Lexie looked at him gratefully and formed a soundless "Thanks" with her lips, but Mark was obviously confused. "Wait! What? Why?"

"Because there is an important reason why Lexie came here and I don't want to disturb", he explained truthfully.

And before anyone could speak, he grabbed his jacket and said goodbye. "Have a nice evening you two"

Mark stared at Lexie. "Why does he know why you're here and I don't? Did I miss something or am I just stupid?"

"I guess he's just counting 1+1 together", she assumed and blushed a little.

He frowned. "So I am stupid? Because I can't count 1+1 together?"

"No! It's more like you can't count it together because for you it's 1+x, so you can't solve it, because of the unknown", she babbled.

Lexie couldn't help but smile when she saw Mark's confused face, followed by a nervous look on the floor. Jackson had made sure that they were undisturbed now, but he also had secured, that Lexie had no chance to escape anymore . She had to talk to Mark!

"Well..um..as you may noticed, Jackson and I broke up", she started, gesturing slightly uncontrolled with her hands.

Mark smirked. "Yeah that I know"

"So...what you don't know...which gets us back to the x...", her voice had a strange, lighthearted sound, "um..he broke up with me..because..uh look at the steak. It looks delicious. We should totally eat it before it's cold!", she slipped on one of the chairs without looking at him.

When she heard his slightly laugh, she looked up. He leaned against the kitchen counter and shook his head. Without saying a word he went to the fridge, got a bottle of barbecue sauce and put it on the table.

"It's my favorite!", she said enthusiastically.

"I know", he smirked.

After dinner, which they had spent in silence, Lexie put the silverware on her plate and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Can we go to the living room?" She asked, "I think I'm ready now"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"The patient we tried to save today", she started to tell, "He and his girlfriend had a fight, because she wanted him to propose to her on valentine's day so badly but he didn't. He gave her a necklace instead of a ring and she freaked out. But when I was cleaning up his stuff today I found the necklace and um...i kinda looked in the pendant and there was a note. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to propose with this necklace. He really loved her. But he didn't get the chance to tell her that. And now she'll find out when she receives his old stuff in a plastic bag"

"That's sad", he said honestly but not sure why she told him the story.

"I...i.i", she stammered, "I don't want this to happen", she finally managed to say.

Mark looked at her, more and more confused. As he saw, that her hands were trembling, he moved closer to her and put his hand on hers.

"Lex, what is it? Just tell me!"

There it was again. He called her Lex. She loved the way he say it and on the other hand it hurt so much, because it reminded her of the time, when they were together happily. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I love you Mark. I was a idiot for pushing you away from me and I wish I had never done it. And I know you have Julia and everything, but... I wanted you to know that I want to be with you and if there is any chance...", she paused. She could hear him holding his breath and then he took away his hand from her. It was just a small gesture, but Lexie felt like someone had rammed a knife into her heart. Her throat tightened.

It was too late. He has moved on for real. She had lost him! Her eyes filled with tears, captured behind her closed eyelids.

Suddenly she could feel his hands on her knees.

"Open your eyes Lex", he requested in a soft voice.

As she did, she looked directly into his blue eyes which were gazing at her tenderly.

"You shocked me a little", he admitted, kneeling in front of her.

"I'm sorry", she whispered, her tears finally were running down her cheek.

"Don't be", he smiled, stroking his thumb over her cheek to take away her tears. "I just didn't expect that. I had hoped something like that when you came here, but I guess I haven't allowed me to think it would really happen"

Mark could see hope coming back in Lexie's eyes.

He sighed. "But I don't get it. Why? Why now? What changed?", he stood up, rested himself on the sofa again and took Lexie's hand into his.

She took another deep breath. "I just thought I wasn't ready for that. You being a Dad and me, well not being a Mum, but kind of responsible for a kid. I thought I couldn't handle that. And that this life wouldn't make me happy. So I pushed you away. But I was so wrong Mark!", she looked at him sadly, "I don't know exactly what made me realize that. Maybe it was Julia who showed me how much it hurt to see you with another woman. Or it was my sister and Derek and Zola, who showed me how wonderful it is to be a family. Or both. But I realized that I need you. And nothing else matters. I just want to be with you. I want-"

Suddenly Lexie's ring-tone was heard. She looked at him apologizing, went to her bag and searched for the phone.

"It's Meredith. Sorry I have to take it. If not she'll think something happened to Zola and freak out", she explained.

"Sure", he nodded.

"Hey", she picked up.

"Hey, where are you? We are..um...finished. You can come back", Lexie could hear that she was smirking.

"Um..I'm kinda in the middle of something", Lexie stated.

"Where are you?", Meredith asked again slightly confused.

"Mark", she just answered.

"What are you doing at Mark's?", now Meredith was even more confused.

"Um..-"

"Oh my little sister is fighting for her love?", Meredith asked skittishly.

"Um..kinda", Lexie admitted and blushed. She didn't dare to lift her head, but she felt Mark's eyes on her and she was sure that he could hear Meredith through the phone, because it was pretty quiet in the room.

"Is it working?"

"I..i..don't know! Listen! Can we talk about this later?", Lexie turned her back on Mark, hoping he would hear less of the conversation.

"Oh come on Lexie. Just drag him into the bedroom. As if he could resist you", Meredith laughed.

"I really have to go now. Bye! I'll bring Zola back soon", she quickly hang up.

"I like the way your sister thinks", she could hear Mark's voice right behind her, confirming her guess.

"Shut up", she growled at him, feeling lampooned, but when she realized the meaning of his words, she turned around quickly, "Wait..what?"

"Don't act stupid. Of course it is working. I'm a pathetic guy. You had me back, the minute you knocked at my door", he rested his hand on her cheek.

Lexie could feel tears coming back into her eyes. "I thought I am the pathetic one", she whispered.

"Well, apparently you're contagious", he smiled, "I love you Lexie. I always have and I always will"

"Mark..", she whispered, tears now flowing down her face.

"Oh come here, you..", he said softly, while pulling her into his arms, "I missed you so much"

She lay her head on the bend of his neck. "I'm sorry that I didn't came earlier and I'm sorry that I almost chickened out", she sobbed, "I was so afraid what happened if you'd say no"

He kissed her on her hair. "It's okay. You're here now", he stroked her back.

"What's with Julia?", Lexie asked after a few minutes with a shy voice and freed herself out of his embrace to look at him, "You care about her, don't you?"

"Yes I care about her. I really do. She is a nice person. But...it isn't like it were with you. I don't know how to say. With you it was natural. I was just me and it was simple..."

"It was simple?", she asked in disbelief.

"Well, I mean, we had a few differences over life-determining things, but who cares about that?", he asked ironically, then smiled, "But the little things were always simple. I never had to buy rose petals for you. Chocolate...never a bad idea. But no rose petals! Of course I would have bought you tons of rose petals, if you had wanted it, but it was not necessary. You know? With you I always had the feeling that you didn't expect anything of me except being me. That I was all you needed"

She smiled dreamily and put a hand on his chest. "Of course you were...you are", she corrected herself.

"Oh god Lex!", he sighed, "I wish I could kiss you right now", he grapped her hand and pulled her back into his arms. She could feel his breath on her ear. "Kiss you and slowly taking off your clothes", he whispered with a husky voice, causing her a shiver.

"But?", she questioned barely be heard

He sighed again and pushed her away a little bit, so he could see her face. "I..i need to talk to Julia first. This i owe her. Even if it doesn't change much. But..i really don't want to be the guy anymore who cheats on people", he explained, "Besides I think it's important that we have a clean start this time. Because last time didn't work so well. No ongoing relationships, no non-confessed One-Night-Stand, which turned out to be pregnant, nothing. I want us to work this time. I need us to work!"

"Wow", Lexie made a surprised face.

"I am mature now", he stated overly proud, smirking.

"I love you", she whispered softly, searching his eyes.

"I love you too Lex", he stroked her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Lexie lay in bed and was unable to sleep. After she came home, Meredith immediately had asked her how it went. But Lexie has chosen to remain silent, until she had Mark back for sure. He had promised her, that he would talk to Julia and break up with her first thing in the morning. Lexie believed him, she trusted him, but somehow there was still a seed of fear, that he could change his mind. That he would come to her the next day not telling her, that they can finally be together but that he realized that he can't forgive her and that he decided to stay with Julia.

She winced when her cell phone was telling her that she had received a text message.

'Can u let me in? :)' was all, the text said.

Her heart began to pound. She jumped out of bed and ran to the stairs. Half-way down, she turned around again, stormed into the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. After she had made sure, she looked okay, she finally ran to the front door and opened it.

Mark stood outside in the dark and smiled at her. "Hey!"

"Hey," she replied slightly breathless.

For a moment they just looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?", Lexie asked puzzled, as she realized, that it was around 2 am.

"Julia came to me after she had finished her surgery", he explained, "So I talked to her"

"How..how did it go?", Lexie asked, feeling guilty.

"Such things are never fun, but I think she is okay. She said she had already assumed something like that", he shrugged his shoulders.

Lexie nodded slowly.

"Wait, where is Sofia?", she asked, still surprised.

He smirked slightly and turned around, so Lexie could see the baby carrier on his back.

"I hope you don't mind, that I brought her", he said quickly, "It's just..um..after I had talked to Julia and she was gone all I wanted to do was see you"

Suddenly overwhelmed by her feelings, not able to speak, Lexie just stepped aside to let him in. It was real. He was here. She had him back.

"Are you okay?", he looked at her worried, "Did I d- "

She raised her hand to show him that he should stop talking. She knew, if he would say something nice or attentive now, she would just burst into tears.

Instead she stepped forward and rested a hand on his cheek. "I'm just so happy", she managed to say before she raised herself on tiptoes and placed a shy kiss on his lips.

He smirked. "You know what's perfect about this?", he pointed at the baby carrier on his back, "I have free hands", he answered the question by himself, while wrapping his arm around Lexie's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah I can see how this is an advantage", she whispered. Her eyes begged him to kiss her.

Mark moved his other hand to her neck, he leaned down and pressed his lips on hers.

A tingle went through her body as she felt his lips finally back on hers. The kiss had started sweet and soft, but soon was more passionately.

"Shall we bring Sofia in bed?", he asked slightly breathless and Lexie just nodded.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Lexie took the little girl carefully out of the carrier on Mark's back and held her close.

The baby opened her eyes in surprise and looked at Lexie.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered gently and stroked her cheek.

Sofia made a tired smacking sound, snuggled up to Lexie and closed her eyes again.

"She's adorable", she whispered, looking up to Mark. He glanced back at her, his eyes shimmered suspiciously.

"Are you crying?", she asked half amused, half touched.

"A Mark Sloan never cries", he stated, swabbing away a small tear from his eye.

"Oh okay, sorry. My bad", she smirked, took Sofia to her bed and lay her down. She built a pillow-wall around her, so she couldn't fall down.

"So, where we're going to sleep?", he suddenly stood behind her, wrapped her arms around her and put little kisses on her neck.

A shiver ran down her spine. "Um..there..there a some empty beds since the others moved out", she explained a little distracted by his lips.

"That's good", he mumbled, suddenly turned her around and lifted her on his shoulder.

Lexie quickly put her hand over her mouth so her surprised shout wouldn't wake the whole house.

"Sweet, if you need something, just scream", Mark said to his sleeping daughter, "I have some business to do"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Lexie lay next to Mark, their body near to each other and her head rested on his chest.

"So in whose bed are we?", he asked.

"April's", Lexie explained and giggled, "Poor bed. It must be shocked now. First time somebody had sex on it"

"You should have told me that. I would have been more gentle", he joked.

"Oh I think it was perfect the way it was", she lifted her head and smiled at him shyly.

"Well then I'm glad", he smirked, "But I kind of already assumed that"

"Why?", she asked and blushed, already guessing the answer.

He planted a kiss on her lips. "You were pretty loud. I am wondering if Derek or Meredith heard us"

"Oh believe me, they didn't hear us. My sister sleeps like a stone and Derek doesn't hear anything because of the wax-pads he wears, because of the snoring", she sighed, "Seriously! Sometimes I have to check what's wrong with Zola because they just don't hear her screaming. And she is in their room!"

Suddenly a big grin appeared on Mark's face. "You know what would be fun? To see Derek's and Meredith's faces, when they'll woke up and find not Zola but Sofia in the grip"

"That's mean", she giggled and he started to laugh.

"I'm so happy to have you back in my life", she suddenly said with a serious voice.

"Me too", he answered softly.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"Mark?", she lifted her head and looked at him. He had already closed his eyes and she wasn't sure if he was sleeping. But then he opened one eye and looked back.

"We should go back into my bed. I don't want to sleep in Kepner's old bed"

"We just took it virginity and now you want to leave it? How rude!" he laughed.

"Come on", she whined.

"Sofia is in yours", he mumbled into the pillow, "Where should she sleep?"

"She could sleep there too. The bed is big. I mean, we won't smush her or something, right?"

Finally Mark lifted his head and looked at her with a big grin on his face.

"Stop looking like that", she punched him softly against the shoulder, "I just don't want that she'll wake up being alone and not knowing where she is. That must be scary"

He leaned toward her and kissed her softly. "I love you. So damn much. Let's go!"


End file.
